


All of Your Love is Sunlight

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is in Love, Alec loves Magnus, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Fluff, Introspection, It’s just a bunch of fluff really, M/M, POV Isla, References to 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Isla has never seen the Head of the Institute much outside of her typical Shadowhunter duties. But one morning, she just so happens to notice him walking into the cafeteria positively glowing.Or, Alec prepares a tray for Magnus.





	All of Your Love is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So as that teaser for 3x15 dropped yesterday and we all collectively died a bit at the softness, @banesarcher over on twitter had this fantastic thought and I so desperately wanted to write it: 
> 
> “all i can think about is the other shadowhunters watching as the head of the new york institute walks into the cafeteria and sets up a little tray with a vase of flowers on it and pours a glass of orange juice and then walks off to his room with a soft little smile on his face“
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I wrote this on my phone so if there’s any odd errors or anything just lmk!!)  
> Title based off of Hozier’s “Sunlight”

Isla has never talked the Head of the Institute outside of her Shadowhunter duties. For the most part, she hasn’t really seen him much either. From her experience, Mr. Alexander—though everyone refers to him as Alec—Lightwood keeps in his office or goes out on an occasional mission. Sometimes she walks past the training room, catching glimpses of him pounding away at a defenseless bag. She’s seen him in the Ops Center, with Ms. Fairchild, Mr. Herondale, and his younger Lightwood sibling, even the occasional Downworld leader when the situation demands it.

Regardless, Isla is a bit shocked when she notices him step into the cafeteria early that morning.

His hair is ruffled, standing at odd angles, meaning he probably just woke up. There’s a grogginess still in his eyes, though he doesn’t seem exhausted. In fact, despite the early morning, he almost seems to be glowing. 

It’s something she’s never seen from him before, and it takes her back for a minute. 

Isla silently watches as he crosses over to the table where the drinks are. He pours out a generous glass of orange juice, placing it on a nearby tray. He looks around questionably, and Isla’s brows furrow wondering what he could possibly be looking for.

As subtly as he can manage—which is not at all, she should add—he plucks a couple of white carnations from the flowered displays sitting nearby, placing them delicately into a small golden vase on the corner of the tray. He lifts his hands away from the display, taking a brief second to admire his handiwork. 

Then, he smiles. 

It feels like a private moment almost, one that Isla thinks she isn’t supposed to be watching. Here he is, the Head of the New York Institute, pouring a glass of juice and assembling fresh flowers in a vase. The simplicity of it is sincere, dare she say a bit romantic. 

Before she can think anything else, Mr. Lightwood turns back towards her, towards the door, tray in hand. She immediately tears her eyes away, suddenly finding her slightly-overcooked pancakes interesting.

Mr. Lightwood’s heavy steps thunder past her, and she looks over her shoulder watching as he disappears through the door of the cafeteria as silently as he came in. Only this time, he leaves with a smile brighter than the sun streaming against the windows. 

She wonders if she just imagined him humming as he left, too. 

“You think he’s going back to see Magnus?” another voice perks up. Isla turns back from the doorway to see Clary Fairchild approach the weaponsmaster with her own tray in hand.

Isabelle smiles up at her before glancing to the door. “Probably,” she says with a shrug. “That goofy, love-struck smile of his tells me he is.”

They smile at each other then, and Clary chooses to sit down across from her, devolving into a conversation Isla can’t hear much of. But her focus strays from the girls and back to the doorway the Head of the Institute left from just seconds ago.

 _He’s going to wake up Magnus_ , she thinks, and a small little smile pulls at her lips at the thought.

She may not know Alec Lightwood personally, but to see him happy, to know that there’s someone he cares enough to bring a tray to their bedroom, warms her heart a little bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on twitter @the_biconic_mb !!


End file.
